The Time To Rest
by Zygella
Summary: The Gems come back from a tiring mission and Steven tries to get them to rest. (Collab Fluff.)


**Hello readers! This fluff was written by me along with my friendos** _ **Commander Jupiter**_ **and _Elsa T_ _he Snow Queen._**

 **We get crazy a lot. We'll always shout out some Fanfic idea on our Kik conversation and then become morally inclined to write it xD There may be a lot of collabs in my future.  
**

* * *

Steven jerked his head up when the warp panel went off, smiling as he saw the Gems.

"Hey, guys!" he said, leaping off the couch and bounding towards them. "How was your mission?"

Pearl walked to the couch, flopped down face-first, and groaned loudly. Amethyst followed shortly.

"Ah. I see," Steven said. "You guys need to rest."

Garnet, who was rubbing her eyes, quickly yanked her hands away from her face. "Steven, you know that Gems don't need sleep."

"Tell that to Pearl," Steven said, pointing at the couch. Already Pearl was fast asleep, her gem displaying a dream of Garnet fighting a massive foot.

Amethyst quietly laughed at Pearl as she snoozed, and Steven began to pout at Garnet.

"Come on, you can't argue with that! If Pearl falls asleep that quickly, then that means you guys need to get some sleep." He said firmly.

Garnet sighed, knowing he was right but not wanting to admit it. "I guess we could relax. But that doesn't mean I'm promising sleep."

Steven was about to argue, but he knew that would be about the best he'd get at that point. "So... do we leave Pearl here or carry her upstairs?"

Amethyst raised her head slightly, groaning. "Why do we have to go upstairs? There's nothing wrong with relaxing down here."

"Sleeping on the floor is uncomfortable! I have extra pillows and soft blankets in my bedroom, and a mattress, if anyone wants. I'm not in need of the rest, you guys are," Steven said stubbornly.

"Well, just because Pearl likes to sleep, doesn't mean I do," Garnet said, but she was smiling slightly.

Pearl's dream ended with the foot exploding and changed into a new one of her and Amethyst screaming at each other on the beach in matching pink sundresses.

"Pearl only likes sleeping because of her dreams," Amethyst cackled, rolling over onto the floor. "She still thinks they're private."

"Amethyst, don't mock her for them," Garnet chastised her. "She can't control what her mind comes up with.."

"Okay, guys, let's stop arguing and be quiet!" Steven said quickly, pulling Garnet towards the mess of pillows and blankets around the couch, careful to avoid the bright circle where Pearl's dream was projecting. "Amethyst, I know it's easy for you to sleep, so it's time to get you comfy, Garnet!"

Garnet tilted her head slightly. "How do you plan to do that?"

"With a slumber companion!" Steven exclaimed grinning, walking over to her and collapsing into her arms. "I can be your make-shift teddy bear!"

Garnet couldn't help but smile at him. "Alright then." She safely wrapped him up in her grasp, pulling him tightly against her frame, resting her head on top of his.

Steven laughed quietly, shifting slightly in her arms so he was in a comfortable position. "So, what did you guys do on that mission that was so tiring?"

Garnet yawned softly before answering. "Just retrieving a Gem. It had to be bubbled or it would've caused trouble." She was interrupted by another yawn. "It took awhile to beat the creatures guarding the Gem. It wasn't very easy, I'll tell you that."

Steven's jaw dropped in awe. "That sounds awesome! I wish I could've come along!"

Garnet chuckled at his excitement. "That mission was too dangerous, even if you have your Gem's powers. It was best to leave you here."

"But you guys won in the end! Nothing can beat you guys! You're all so awesome!" He exclaimed loudly, then covered his mouth as he hoped he didn't stir Amethyst or Pearl.

Garnet laughed again, laying back on a mass of pillows and taking Steven down with her. "We're not as awesome without you."

She yawned for a third time, a hand coming up to her face and removing her cool shades, placing them next to her. Her eyes was half-closed, and a bit unfocused. Steven could tell she was falling asleep.

"Maybe...maybe some sleep isn't such a bad idea." She mumbled quietly.

"As long as you feel better after, I highly advise it!" Steven said, grinning. He turned over onto his stomach while still lying on top of Garnet, her arms safely holding him in place. He watched Amethyst snore quietly as she slept, and listened to the voices from Pearl's dreams as she slept.

Finally, after a couple minutes, he looked back at Garnet, and noticed her eyes were closed. Finally, all three of them were peacefully asleep, resting away the stressful mission. He blinked, realizing that he had nothing to do now. He could fall asleep there with them, warm and safe in Garnet's hold, but he wasn't tired.

Pearl's dream suddenly changed and Steven giggled. Pearl was desperately trying to get Rose's attention, stopping her from going out the temple door, and then kissed her.

Well, it wasn't like she could go a whole night without dreaming about Rose. If Amethyst was awake she'd be having a field day with this one - they were still kissing - oh - what?

 _I, uh, I shouldn't be watching this_ , Steven thought to himself, looking away politely and praying Amethyst didn't wake up.

His luck was misplaced. About ten seconds later he heard an unstoppable storm of quiet but intense laughter coming from Amethyst's side of the room.

"Ohhh, my Gooood, Steven! Are you looking at this?"

"I'm not sure I'm supposed to..." Steven mumbled, still not looking back. "It's weird. I don't wanna see them kiss."

"Whatever, Steven! It's not like it's inappropriate! It's just kissin'."

"Pearl doesn't let me watch kissing on TV."

"Wow, okay, so she is that lame."

Dream Pearl spoke just as Amethyst finished her sentence.

"Oh, Rose, I love you so much."  
"OhhhhHHHHhHhHhhHhh, RooOOOooOOOOose," Amethyst mocked immediately after. "I love you sooooOoooOoOoOoOOo much!"

"You know what? I'm gonna sleep," Steven said. As luck would have it, Pearl's dream changed just as he closed his eyes. Garnet was fighting the foot again.

"Aww... Fine. Back to sleep," Amethyst groaned.

Steven ignored the sounds coming from Pearl's dream and the quiet laughing still coming from Amethyst's mouth as he tried to fall asleep. After a while, his eyes began to droop. He yawned, snuggling closer to Garnet as he drifted off into sleep himself.

As he did, he dreamed of the Gems, and how they loved him.

* * *

 **Can you tell what Gem I wrote for? xD It is pretty obvious.**

 **Remember to read the stories from my friends!**

 **R &R my lovelies.**


End file.
